Wesley "Wes" Collins
Wesley Collins is the Red Time Force Ranger and second-in-command of the team. Though technically Jen is the leader of the team, as Red Ranger, Wes is considered an informal field leader, ever since regaining the Red Chrono Morpher from Alex. A similar situation was used in the earlier series Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers in which the character Delphine, the White Ranger, is the leader, but stories revolved around the Blue Ranger, Cestro. According to Alex, Wes' father is supposed to die of his injuries inflicted by Ransik and Wes is to take over the company which he does do for a time. Wes proves capable of being in charge of the company, but decides to return to the Rangers, saving them from Frax and reacquiring his Morpher from Alex who, despite telling Wes of his father's fate himself, saves Mr. Collins with future technology. Wes finally reconciles with his father who supports him being the Red Ranger. Wes also falls in love with Jen but is hesitant to reveal his affection for fear that Jen does not reciprocate his affection. The return of Alex only further agitates Wes into believing this concept. In the finale, Wes forces the other Rangers to return to the future as Alex reveals they will die as they fight against Ransik, Frax, Doomtron, and the Cyclobot army even with Eric's help. After Alex reveals that Wes does save the city but dies doing it, the other Rangers return to help him and together they defeat the Cyclobot army. Wes destroys Doomtron and consequently Frax with the Q-Rex (which he has control of as Eric gave him the Quantum Morpher) and is the only one that lands a real hit on Ransik using his Red Battle Fire Armor. Ultimately Ransik surrenders and the other Rangers have to return to the future. Wes sadly says goodbye to the other Rangers and he and Jen profess their love, but Jen has no choice but to return to the future. Wes retains his Red Ranger powers and is offered command of the Silver Guardians (now protecting the city for free) which he accepts on the condition that the recovered Eric is his partner. In Power Rangers Wild Force, Wes and Eric, now best friends, team up with the Wild Force Rangers to defeat the Mut-Orgs. Wes is reunited with the rest of the team and the repentant Nadira and Ransik and is angry with Jen who has been in the past for a while and never contacted him. The two reunite and still clearly love each other though it is left unrevealed if Jen remains in the past with him or returns to the future. Wes helps destroy the Mut-Orgs after Ransik destroys their mutant sides and celebrates the victory with the rest of the Time Force and Wild Force Ranger teams as well Nadira and the now fully human Ransik. During Forever Red, Wes teams up against the remnants of the Machine Empire with the other Red Rangers (and Eric) and helps defeat them. He would return again later to join the veteran Ranger army in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Wes is played by Jason Faunt. Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Leader